The present invention relates to a keyboard apparatus that is used in a keyboard musical instrument.
For some time the keys that are used in musical instruments have been formed using materials such as resin. It is known that the side surface of the key can be colored such that when the key is pressed down, the movement of the key is easily recognized.
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application (Kokai) Publication Number Sho 49-35209, a keyboard apparatus is disclosed in which the entire side surface of the key has been colored with a color that is different from the base color.
With the keyboard apparatus disclosed in this previous patent reference, since the side surface of the key is colored differently from the base, it is simple to differentiate between the key that has been pressed down with keys that have not been pressed down. However, there is the problem that the appearance of the key is not very good and a feeling of high quality is lacking.
The present invention solves the problems described above and has as its object the provision of a keyboard apparatus that has a simple configuration, but the appearance is satisfactory in providing a feeling of high quality.